


Bite Me

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Grooming, I Don't Even Know, Licking, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wolf Sex, buff Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: This came to me when I was on the bus coming home and so I went with it.It's a description with no dialogue, a glimpse of Derek's and Stiles' sex life:Derek Hale forgot all his silly problems whenever the boy was near. Like having a gun pressed against his temple, but instead of icy steel digging into his sphenoid bone under the threat of imminent death, the wolf would allow himself to fade into a state of delectation under the weight of his lover's hot, tight body.





	Bite Me

Derek Hale forgot all his silly problems whenever the boy was near. Like having a gun pressed against his temple, but instead of icy steel digging into his sphenoid bone under the threat of imminent death, the wolf would allow himself to fade into a state of delectation under the weight of his lover's hot, tight body.  
The math was easy. Derek felt safe with Stiles and that allowed him the luxury of trust. 

The sentiment was mostly reciprocated, except that one time Derek nearly tore his lover's throat open. 

Derek, upon the boy's own request, had fucked him while in wolf form. It was still at the relationship's inception, and the boy's scent had had such a hold over him it reminded him of his youth, when he was a hormonal Alpha desperately trying to control his urges. 

Werewolves couldn't get drunk on spirits, but Stiles' sex was the equivalent to a human Derek consuming an entire bottle of vodka.   
This was the only time he had ever lost control. Delirious with carnal hunger, the lust consumed the wolf until he found himself but a saliva-dripping fang's length from Stiles' carotid. 

Stiles Stilinski went out the next morning and got himself a gym membership. He did not remain the scrawny, anxious kid for long.   
When he could finally admit it to himself, (or what others call looking in the mirror and coming to grips with the fact that he enjoyed the sensation of the Alpha's werewolf cock inside him), he made the conscious choice to protect himself with the only tool he could manipulate: strength. Stiles accumulated it in every muscle fibre until, with the passing of time, his dedication gifted him a transformation that could rival Scott's or Isaac's. 

Some places on his body expanded and others shrank. It became easier for Derek to grab him by the hips and mount him missionary without the fear of hurting him. The Alpha enjoyed watching Stiles' face contort in pleasure as his eager cock ravaged him. More difficult was to hold him down when Derek penetrated him from behind, especially under full shift. 

If he turned into a wolf, their coupling escalated into something often violent and bloody. At least now Stiles had the power to fist into the Alpha's fur and push his lover off if it went too far.  
Most of the time they fucked as humans, but it had become something of a treat to allow Derek to take him while in animal form. Stiles got off on the thrill and the danger of it almost as much as he did the relentless pounding of the wolf's shifted member against his prostate. 

This was a trade-off. The Alpha would occasionally make Stiles his bitch, and Derek became accustomed to the man's mating ritual. Just in case there was ever a doubt of who belonged to whom, Derek would scent him daily and Stiles would replicate, imbuing his werewolf's flesh with his secretions. Stiles crawled all over him after sex, repeating the possession sacrament with extreme precision. 

Derek watched the head of chocolate hair slither over every inch of his aching, needy body. Stiles rarely looked up when he bathed him with his tongue, too concentrated on coating him in his saliva and sweat. The Alpha would shut his eyes and dissipate, the longing building until his heart thundered in his ears and his breath hitched. When Stiles reached the more sensitive areas, Derek would roar.    
This grooming almost always led to more sexual activity, Stiles' proclivity being oral. From his point of view, gazing into Derek's hazel-green eyes while sucking on the most magnificent cock in Beacon Hills was sometimes enough to make him cream the sheets without even grazing his own throbbing dick.

Now and then, the cum would still leak fresh and warm from his battered hole, small rivulets of white release striping his balls while he went to town on the wolf's cock.   
The boy woud rest lazily between Derek's massive thighs, his non-dominant hand splayed on his perfect pecs. The feel of the wolf's chest hair against his fingertips, stroking it and tweaking his nipples...it all made Stiles hard.  
A villous mate was a demand made by the young man that his lover easily obliged. Derek certainly wasn't married to waxing. Whatever got his Stiles off more was fine by him. 

The boy's other five fingers were always expertly wrapped around the wolf's impressive shaft, tugging and twisting while Stiles' flattened tongue cradled the flushed head in its groove. He used it as a slide to push the Alpha's penis all the way to the back of his throat and beyond.  
The brunette would also try to mix it up, once hollowing his cheeks as he'd inhale the member, to then blowing lightly where he had left the glans raw and moist. 

What gave him the most power was to watch Derek Hale go limp, sinking his glorious body into the mattress upon cumming. Stiles' name echoed every night on the Alpha's lips.  
Stiles would bring him to orgasm with his strokes and maddening brushes of the tongue, and as a reward he'd capture all the Alpha's copious spunk in his mouth. The briny semen swishing on his tongue lit a fire in both the boy and the wolf.

Derek craved the sloppy kiss at the end of their lovemaking, chins covered in spit and jizz as one growled and the other moaned into their slick, gaping cavities.  
Then, completely spent, the younger would inevitably seek solace in the wolf's arms.  
This repeated the next day and the one after that until one ill-fated night Stiles leaned in and begged Derek for the bite. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just playing with stuff here, my mind works in really effed up ways.


End file.
